


An Unlikely Bond

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Kissing, Love, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them expected things to turn out like this, but the closer they become the more they realize just how well they fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a succession of drabbles/moments ranging all throughout their years at Hogwarts together (obviously not cannon lol) and what *could* have been, in my mind anyways

“Neville, what are you doing under the table?”  He looked up as Ginny settled onto the bench beside him in the Great Hall looking down at him with a smile.  Tentatively he crawled out from under the table taking a seat beside her, his face bright red.  Just then, a paper airplane hit him in the ear.  “Oh, are the Slytherins bothering you again?”

“It’s not so bad really, I’ve had worse.”  Neville said through a forced smile, Ginny sighing sadly.  She quickly changed the subject to Owls from home. 

When the second airplane landed in his porridge, Ginny rose to her feet.  Neville grabbed the sleeve of her robe, panicked.

“What are you doing?”  He asked, trying to keep his voice level.  She was so beautiful, he couldn’t help but think, when she had fire in her eyes.

“I’m going to teach that little prick a lesson.  No one messes with my friends.” 

 

******

 

Ginny hasn’t been sure she would have a good time at the Yule Ball with Neville after Harry asked her not even a day later.  After all, she’d been pining after him for years. 

But as Neville wheeled her around the dance floor looking surprisingly dashing in his dress robes, she couldn’t help but admit that things had gone MUCH better than she could ever have anticipated.  In all honesty, she wasn’t so sure she would have had half as much fun if she’d come with Harry.  At least she could form sentences around Neville, and once you got him talking about things that he knew about, he was a lot brighter than her brother’s stories would have led her to believe.

“You look really beautiful, you know.”  He said suddenly, blushing when she looked back up at him looking surprised.  Lifting his hand from her waist he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his hand moving down to cup her neck as they pulled to a stop at the edge of the dance floor.

“Watch out for Nargles, Ginny, they’re right about your head.”  Luna whispered as she waltzed past, dancing with herself.  Ginny grinned and looked up, Neville following her gaze and looking at the mistletoe above them. 

“Are you going to kiss me then?”  Ginny asked when Neville didn’t say anything, his face going bright red.  Leaning forward she kissed his cheek gently, both of them pink in the face. 

“I’ll… go get us some punch then, shall I?”  He said in a tight voice, Ginny nodding and heading over to an empty table.  All in all, she had to admit, he’d made the night rather wonderful for her. Luna waltzed by again a moment later, stopping at her table.

“You’re in for a surprise I think.”  She grinned, Ginny raising an eyebrow as she waltzed away again.  Neville walked up a moment later setting down two cups of punch, but instead of sitting down, he knelt beside her chair pulling her to him for a deep, real kiss that stole her breath. 

“Sorry that was late.  I panicked a little.”  He grinned, taking his seat.  Ginny sipped her punch contemplatively, both of them falling into an easy silence.

“Care to dance me over to that corner again maybe?” 

 

******

 

Neville had never been one for Quidditch.

Sure, he went to all of Gryffidor’s matches and cheered along with his classmates at the appropriate moments.  He had enough trouble fitting in without being that ONE PERSON who wouldn’t go to watch Quidditch. 

But that was before Ginny joined the team.

Now he came because he wanted to.

There was just something about the way she handled her broom, about the look of freedom and pure bliss on her face as she raced around the stadium scoring points and cheering on her teammates that made Neville’s chest tighten.  Watching her, he wondered why he’d never liked Quidditch before when it could be so interesting.

“You’ve certainly upped your interest in the sport recently, ay Longbottom?”  Seamus grinned, nudging Neville with his elbow from where they sat in the stands.  The teams took their positions on the field, Neville almost forgetting Seamus was watching him as he followed Ginny with his eyes as she walked with her broom to her starting position, jerking her ponytail tighter to make sure her hair would stay put of her line of vision during the game.  “Found a long buried love of Quidditch or something?”

  Neville took one last look at Ginny as she mounted her broom, laughing at something one of her teammates had said to her, before he turned to look at Seamus.

“I guess so.  It seems a lot more interesting nowadays than it used to.” 

 

*******

  


“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  Ginny rolled her eyes at Neville as she pulled on her robes.  “My gran would kill me if she found out.  She’s look at this as mocking the family or something.”

“Neville, its just a bit of fun.  It’ll be great, I promise.”  She said, flashing a smile that melted him.  When she smiled at him like that, she always got her way. Kissing the end of his nose, she put on her pouty face.  “Please, do it for me?  Just this once?  I’ve always wanted to try this!”

“Well… I guess I like the idea of having a load of candy.”  He smiled, pulling on his hat. 

Fully decked out in their most formal robes and hats, wands at the ready, Ginny took Neville’s hand as they apparated to the edge of a small Muggle town.  After letting her straighten his robes, Neville followed Ginny out into the streets, smiling as he accepted the bag she offered him as they headed up to the first house.

“Trick or Treat!”  Ginny said enthusiastically as the pleasant Muggle woman deposited candy into their sacks.  As they walked away, Ginny looped her arm through Neville’s with a smile.  “Why have we never done this before?” 

 

******

 

Safety was the last thing on her mind.

Ginny knew if she was caught out after curfew she’d be in for a world of pain.  She knew it was dangerous to be out and alone, a girl Gryffindor, daughter of a pureblood family rejecting the Death Eaters.  Hogwarts was no longer a home for her or many others. 

But right now, she didn’t care that it was dangerous.  Nothing they could do to her would be worse than the dread puddling in the pit of her stomach, the fear creeping up her spine as she ran silently through the dark maze of corridors. 

She knew the only place he’d go, the one place still safe to hide, praying with everything she had left in her that he’d managed to get there before he got caught. 

As she opened the door to the Room of Requirement she held her breath, unsure at first glance if her prayers had been answered.  As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she smiled, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“What took you so long?”  Neville grinned, opening his arms for her to rush into them.  They embraced, more like a couple reunited after a war than two classmates who’d just seen each other not even three hours ago.  “I knew you’d find me.”

“Just like I knew you’d never leave me here alone.”  She grinned, pressing her face into his neck.  As long as he was here, she knew deep down, there was still something to hope for at Hogwarts. 


End file.
